The Makai
by amberelisabeth
Summary: TK is kidnapped and forced to work for a gang. 8 months later he must pull a hiest in Odaiba. What will he do if someone from his old life gets tangled up in all of this? AN may not quite be PG13, not sure yet FINISHED
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did I would be paying somebody to write my fanfiction for me.  
  
Brick nervously waited outside of his boss, Nenshou Ijin's office. Nenshou was the leader of a fierce gang called Makai, or hell fire. The Makai was a gang that could be hired to steal something or kill someone, not that they didn't do that anyway. Ijin had set up headquarters all over Japan and had mission heads at each station. Brick happened to be the mission head for the Odaiba headquarters. With this rank, however, came the unfortunate job of telling Ijin when something went wrong. Ijin was NOT a nice or fair man and he often killed mission heads if something did go wrong.  
  
For this reason, and the fact that Ijin had been in a bad mood lately, Brick nearly jumped out of his skin when he was told his boss would see him. The 'office' was actually a small room with a desk and chairs at one end and boxes of weapons lining the walls. No one knew why, but Ijin always made sure that the offices were in the smallest rooms.  
  
Behind the desk sat Ijin. He had his whore Veronica next to him, like always. Ijin was about 6 feet tall with slick black hair and a gold earring in one ear. He always wore a black suit with alligator boots, as they were his personal trademarks. Veronica was about 5'5" with shoulder-length brown wavy hair and looks that could kill. Actually, her looks often aided in assassinations by providing a distraction.  
  
"Brick," Ijin said coolly, "you have good news, I hope?"  
  
"Actually sir," Brick began nervously, "something went wrong and we lost a koroshiya (assassin), and a couple neko dorobous (cat burglars)."  
  
"I PUT YOU IN CHARGE OF A SIMPLE ASSASSINATION AND YOU SCREW IT UP YOU INCOMPETENT BAFFOON!" Ijin suddenly calmed, "No matter, we still have plenty of koroshiyas and we only need to replace one neko dorobou." He turned to Veronica. "Be a dear and send out a scout will you? And tell him to look for a kid with neko dorobou potential."  
  
"Ok course love, right away," replied the somewhat ditzy Veronica.  
  
Brick turned to leave too, believing that he had gotten off the hook.  
  
"Oh Brick, one more thing." his boss called.  
  
Brick turned around and found himself face to face with the business end of a .33 magnum.  
  
//BANG//  
  
".I don't tolerate failure." 


	2. Taken

Disclaimer: As stated before I DON'T own Digimon.  
  
"Please Matt!" TK pleaded.  
  
"No, you're too young to see that movie. End of discussion." Matt replied.  
  
"I bet no one would notice." Muttered TK, irritated at his brother's decision.  
  
"Mom might not notice, but I would. You know you can't get anything past me," he added with a grin.  
  
TK grinned right back. "Oh really?" he said while pulling Matt's harmonica out of his pocket.  
  
"Hey! How'd you get that?!"  
  
"I took it a couple minutes back just to see if I could," TK replied smirking, "and you said I couldn't get anything past you."  
  
"You're sneaky, I'll give you that. Now give me my harmonica back!"  
  
"You'll have to catch me first." TK laughed as he sped through the park with Matt hot on his tail.  
  
The two blondes raced through the park completely oblivious to the fact that they were being watched. 'He's perfect. Now I'll just call the boss and get some kidnappers in here.'  
  
After a few minutes Matt finally got his harmonica back from TK. "Man, squirt how did you learn to run like that?" he asked panting heavily.  
  
"Practice," replied TK, also panting.  
  
"It's getting late," Matt said after a few more minutes, "We should head home. Do you want me to walk you?"  
  
"Matt!" TK said, exasperated, "I'm almost nine, I can walk myself home!"  
  
"Okay, okay just asking. Anyway I'll call you later." Matt started walking away.  
  
"Alright, later," TK called before heading toward his apartment in the opposite direction.  
  
While walking home TK felt like he was floating. 'Today was great, especially since I hadn't seen Matt in almost a month. I can't wait to see him again. Now how can I convince him to take me to that monster movie?'  
  
TK was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the person behind him until a hand clamped over his mouth. TK tried to punch, kick, or bite; anything to get away, but he didn't have much time to try because a prick on his arm soon sent him reeling into unconsciousness. 


	3. Missing

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Digimon.  
  
Matt was woken up by the phone ringing. He glanced at the clock: 11:30. 'Who would be calling at this hour?' He heard his dad answer the phone and decided to go out and see what this was all about.  
  
//Phone conversation heard by Matt//  
  
"No, he's not over here. Shouldn't he be with you?"  
  
"Are you sure? Have you called all of his other friends?"  
  
"Alright, calm down. I'll wake Matt up and come right over. Don't worry, it'll be okay."  
  
//End of phone conversation//  
  
Matt noticed his father seemed a little pale and took this opportunity to reveal himself.  
  
"Hey dad, what's up?"  
  
"That was your mother. Your brother's missing."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MISSING!" Now Matt was frantic.  
  
"Well, apparently TK never made it home after you two split up. He may have been kidnapped, but we're hoping that maybe he got sidetracked and lost track of time or something. Now I'm going over to your mothers, I want you to stay here in case he calls or comes over, OK?"  
  
"OK dad," Matt replied still in a state of shock. "But let me know the second you find anything."  
  
//6 hours later//  
  
Matt was getting more and more anxious and restless. 'It's been 6 hours, shouldn't they have found him by now? Unless." No, Matt wouldn't let himself think that. He had to keep hoping for the best, for TK's sake, if not his own. 'But how could this have happened in the first place? There were no warning signs or indicators or anything. If only I had walked him home, this might not have happened.'  
  
A few minutes later Matt's dad walked in. Matt noticed he looked grim and pale.  
  
"Dad," Matt started apprehensively, "Did you---did you find him?"  
  
Mr. Ishida didn't say anything or give any indication that he had even heard the question. He simply shoved something into Matt's hands and went into his room.  
  
These actions surprised and concerned Matt and he started to go after his dad when he remembered the object in his hands. He looked down and gasped. It was TK's green hat, but it was all ripped up and dirty.  
  
A/N: sorry about the length of this chapter. It was originally going to be combined with the third chapter, but I liked this effect better. 


	4. Training

Disclaimer: If I ever own Digimon, I'll let you know.  
  
When TK woke up he found himself in a small room with only one tiny window for light. He was still groggy from the anesthetic, but he quickly remembered what happened. 'What do they want with me?' he wondered, 'and just who are they anyway?'  
  
As if knowing what he was thinking, someone chose that moment to open the door. Without a word the man handcuffed TK's wrists behind his back before roughly shoving him out of the room.  
  
The two walked for about five or ten minutes, taking too many twists and turns for TK to keep track of. When they finally stopped, TK was feeling very worn out, as the sedative was still in his system.  
  
The door that they stopped outside of looked, to TK, like all the others, save that there was a flame insignia in the middle of it. A woman opened the door and pulled TK inside. The first thing TK noticed about the room was that the walls were lined with boxes. Upon looking into an open box he found that they were filled with all sorts of weapons.  
  
The second thing TK noticed was a man sitting behind a desk. The man looked intimidating. 'Sort of like a power hungry business man' thought TK.  
  
The man had been watching TK intently since he came into the room. When he finally did speak, it wasn't to him; it was to the lady.  
  
"Well Veronica, I haven't seen him in action yet, but it looks like he'll make a perfect neko dorobou."  
  
"I agree, love." The lady replied.  
  
'Neko dorobou?' thought TK, 'These people actually think I will steal things for them?'  
  
"I see that you don't believe that we can turn you into a neko dorobou," the man said, startling TK, "but I assure you, we can."  
  
TK was very scared of the man, but he resolved to be as brave as possible. "And how do you plan to do that? I won't steal anything."  
  
"I see you have spirit. Well we'll just have to fix that."  
  
TK just scowled at him.  
  
"But you've brought up a good question," the man continued. "how? Well I'll tell you." the man paused, "But first you should know who we are. I am Nenshou Ijin leader of the Makai, and this is my girl Veronica. I'm sure you know all about the Makai already?"  
  
TK nodded and Ijin continued.  
  
"Now on some of our missions something goes wrong and we 'lose' some people. Just the other day we unfortunately lost a koroshiya and two neko dorobous, so we recruited you as a replacement."  
  
"Well dream on!" snapped TK, " 'cause I'm not doing anything for you."  
  
"Oh I think you will," Ijin replied.  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"I had my men do a little spying and I know all about your parents and your brother. If you don't do what I say I will give the order to have them killed. And if that isn't enough to keep you in line, then this will be." While he said this he snapped a radio collar on TK. "This is a specialized collar that will allow me to know your precise location at all times. It also has a special feature that allows me to activate an electric charge in it. Depending on how high I set the charge, it can cause you minor discomfort, or it can kill you. Also the higher I set it, the more chance innocent passerby's will be hurt or even killed."  
  
TK took a moment to let this all sink in. 'I don't see a way out of this. If I try anything my family, and possibly other innocent people, could be killed. I guess I have no choice but to go along with this for now'  
  
Ijin seemed to know what TK was thinking and he smirked. "Glad you see it my way. Now," he said signaling to one of his thugs, "you will get food and rest, for your training begins tomorrow." With this he sat back down as TK was carted off by one of his many henchmen.  
  
TK sighed and rubbed his, now handcuff-free, wrists as he looked around the room. It wasn't small, but it wasn't large either. There were two pairs of bunk beds in the room, and a small bathroom off to the side. Looking at the beds TK guessed he was the only one in this room, as there were no sheets but his own. 'Good,' he thought, 'Solitude will be good in a place like this.' He noticed that on the floor there was bread, water, and an apple. 'At least it's food.' He thought as he sat down on the bed and began to eat.  
  
TK spent a majority of the next few weeks in his room. His 'training' consisted of learning how to handle many different weapons, how to disarm a security system, and how to arm a bomb. TK seemed to be good at these kind of things, but always got punished for one thing or another. Punishment consisted of being whipped, shot, stabbed, strangled, and shocked. The one thing they didn't do was burn you. The reason for this is that they didn't want to mess up the 'branded tag'. The 'tag' was just a fire insignia burned into ones shoulder. TK received his about a week after he was captured. He hated the thought of being marked as someone's property like he was an inanimate object with no thoughts or feelings. He unconsciously rubbed his shoulder at the memory.  
  
Suddenly a thought came into his head. 'Today is first real mission,' he thought, 'Today I unwillingly become one of them. I wonder what Matt and the others would think?' TK blinked, 'Where did that come from? I've been so busy trying to not do anything to get them hurt, I haven't actually thought about them for a couple weeks.' Just then two men came into the room. 'No time to think about that now, I have to go complete my first mission.' TK was shamed at the thought.  
  
On the way to the mission site, TK remembered his first simulated mission.  
  
//Flash Back//  
  
The mission was simple enough, break into a building with a top rate security system, including armed guards, and retrieve a diamond from it. If he was caught he would be given intense punishments and no food or water for a week. Another twist that Ijin added was that if he should fail, a person from his family would be injured, but just enough to put them in a lot of pain, not enough to kill them.  
  
Determined not to get anyone hurt, TK decided to give his all on this test and worry about the consequences later.  
  
During the simulation TK expertly disarmed the security system and used a stun gun to take care of all the guards he met. Once he found the location of the diamond, he used his athletic and stealth skills to get past the pressure sensitive floors in the room. Once he secured the diamond and escaped through the skylight, he was approached by Ijin.  
  
"Well done, for your first test," Ijin said smirking, "you're lucky we found you kid, with your skills you were born to do this."  
  
//Back To Present//  
  
'born to do this.' Those words still rang in TK's mind. Out of all the punishments he had ever received, those four words hurt the most. 'Maybe,' TK thought, 'he's right.'  
  
A/N: Well? If it sucks tell me, and I'll stop, but if you want me to keep going let me know. Also, let me know who from TK's past do you think should get tangled up in this? Season one characters only please, I don't know enough about season two. If you don't give me any ideas, I'll just pick whoever I want. 


	5. First Mission

Disclaimer: If only, If only...  
  
A/N: This is just a filler chapter, so don't be disappointed if you're disappointed. Next chapter up tomorrow (Hopefully). It WILL be BETTER!  
  
TK had no more time to think as they had arrived at their location; the Kyoto History Museum. TK's mission was to steal the ancient Egyptian royal jewels. TK got out of the car and climbed the fire escape up to the roof where he was to wait for a signal.  
  
They had suited TK up well for this. He was dressed in black pants, a black turtleneck with a black vest over it, and a black hat to hide his blonde hair. He also had on black army-style boots and black cut off gloves (A/N: you know, the gloves with no fingers). Inside each of his boots was a long sharp knife, to be used for cutting wires, or possibly throats. He had 2 handguns, a pair of heat sensing glasses, 3 grenades, 5 smoke bombs, a laser cutter, some handcuffs, and a length of rope in his vest. TK thought this was excessive, but Ijin thought it was barely enough. 'I don't know why.' he thought, 'I won't use half of this stuff.'  
  
TK's thoughts were interrupted by a light shining in his eye. He looked over and saw a guy on another roof reflecting light off a mirror. That was the signal. 'Here goes nothing.'  
  
With that thought TK began dismantling the alarm system. 'Okay, remember training. Cut the yellow wire, cross the brown and green, disconnect the blue...' A few seconds later the alarm system had been deactivated and TK proceeded to open a window and climb down a rope into the museum. Before he reached the bottom he put on the glasses. They allowed him to see the laser lines that crisscrossed the room. He carefully avoided these as he made his way to the main security room.  
  
When he reached the door he threw a smoke bomb inside before going in, knocking the guards out with the handle of the gun, and handcuffing them. He then used the camera mainframe to determine where the jewels were before disabling it.  
  
He quickly found the right room and disabled the jewel security system. He used the laser cutter to cut through the glass surrounding the jewels and proceeded to fill his vest pockets. Once he had all the jewels he made his way back to his entry point and climbed back up the rope.  
  
As he delivered the jewels he thought about what he had just done. 'Wow. I just broke into a high security museum and stole over one million dollars in jewels in less than 30 minutes. And I didn't even hurt anyone. TK checked himself, 'Wait! What am I thinking?! I can't possibly be even a little PROUD of this. I'm a crook!..but I'm a high rate crook...'  
  
Ijin smirked as he saw the tiny glint of pride in TK's eyes. 'I'm going to have lots of fun corrupting him further' he thought.  
  
For the next six or seven months TK went on all kinds of missions; in house, banquet, museum, you name it, he had been forced to steal something from it. Yet he still managed not to kill, or even really hurt anybody. Because of his cautiousness and 100% success rate, he had become invaluable to the Makai. TK wasn't sure how he felt about this. A tiny part of him was proud of his record and skill, and was glad to feel needed. But the majority of him felt ashamed for his actions and wanted nothing more than to get away and go back home. TK knew he should listen to the second part, but the first part was growing after every mission. He tried to fight it, but Ijin showered him with compliments and kept telling him that he was born to do this, and TK was only human, and an impressionable 9 year old kid at that.  
  
TK always pondered his feelings on the way to missions, but today he happened to look out the window for a second. In that split second something in his memory clicked and he realized he recognized the city. 'Maybe I've had to pull a heist here before,' he thought, trying to shrug it off, 'No, I remember this place from years ago. Wait!! It couldn't be...'  
  
"Hey!" TK said out loud, "What city are we going to now?"  
  
"Odaiba." 


	6. Back in Odaiba

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Digimon.  
  
A/N: PLEASE don't hate me if I didn't pick the character you wanted me to!  
  
Joe walked down the streets of Odaiba trying to find the perfect six-month anniversary gift for his girlfriend Sakura. 'I sure wish Mimi were here, she knows more about this than I do. But she moved right after TK disappeared.'  
  
It had been exactly eight months since that day and the digidestined had attempted to move on. Matt and Sora had hooked up, and Tai and Mimi had a long distance relationship. Both Izzy and Kari had gone through many rocky relationships and were both single. Then there was Joe. Joe had met Sakura two months after TK disappeared and they had been going steady ever since.  
  
Joe sighed. Anyone who looked at the situation would think that Matt and Kari were the only ones still really suffering. No one would think Joe was too. It might not have been obvious, but Joe and TK had a special little brother-to-little brother bond. However, whenever someone brought up TK it was Joe, not Matt, who hid his feelings.  
  
Joe looked up and muttered an apology as he ran into someone. 'I can't dwell on this now, I have to find a present and meet Sakura for a date. .. I bet TK would never stop teasing me about having a girlfriend. I wonder what he's doing right now...if he's even still alive.'  
  
In fact, at that very moment, TK was in Odaiba Park waiting to deliver his latest steal. As he stood he thought about his old life. 'I wonder what all my old friends are doing. They probably think I'm dead; just as well, that's better then them knowing the truth and not being able to do anything about it. They'd probably be ashamed of me if they knew the truth anyway. I hope I don't run into any of them. I haven't changed that much, and my blonde hair and blue eyes make me easily recognizable. Ijin would probably kidnap and/or kill them if they saw me; he wouldn't want them spreading the word that I was alive.'  
  
TK was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the other boy in the park until he, literally, ran into him.  
  
Joe had decided to cut though the park seeing as he had spent so much time looking for a present and was almost late. He started jogging and only stopped because he collided with something, or rather, someone.  
  
The impact sent both boys to the ground. They both turned to apologize, but froze when they saw each other.  
  
"T-T-TK?" Joe stuttered, utterly shocked.  
  
TK gaped for a minute 'Oh shit! Oh shit!' but he soon recovered. "Yeah Joe, it's me." He said just above a whisper.  
  
"OH MY GOD! I can't believe it! Where have you been?! Are you Okay?! We have to get you home! We---"  
  
TK cut Joe off. "No, I can't go home."  
  
"..What?! ..I mean, don't you want to go home."  
  
"It's not that I don't want to go home, I want that more than anything, it's that I can't go home."  
  
"..Okay. I'm confused. Please explain."  
  
At that moment TK noticed Ijin and a couple of his men coming their way. 'Oh no! If they see me talking to Joe they'll take him too! I can't let that happen."  
  
"Joe," TK said aloud, "I want you to leave now, and tell NO ONE that you saw me."  
  
"I'm NOT leaving." Joe replied stubbornly, "And why can't I tell anyone I saw you?"  
  
"Because you're in danger!! Now leave before---"  
  
TK was cut off by Ijin.  
  
"Who are you?!" he demanded of Joe.  
  
"My name is Joe, I'm an old friend of TK's."  
  
"Old friend, huh?" Ijin mused. "Well he didn't happen to accidentally mention anything about the last 8 months, did he?"  
  
"No," replied a very confused and somewhat worried Joe, "he didn't say anything."  
  
"That very well may be." Ijin said, "But I'm not one to take unnecessary chances."  
  
With that he snapped his fingers and two of his goons descended on Joe, one with a hypodermic needle.  
  
"Wha--. TK! HELP!" he cried, but TK just stood there as if he was frozen in place.  
  
TK watched as Joe was knocked out and thrown in the back of the car that Ijin had ridden up in. Once that was taken care of, Ijin turned his attention to TK.  
  
"Looks like I've got much closer leverage over you now." He sneered before forcing TK into the car too and signaling the driver to drive back to headquarters.  
  
When they reached the headquarters TK was thrown into his room with Joe right behind him. After they were locked in TK sat down on his bed and ate while he waited for Joe to wake up.  
  
When Joe came around he found himself in a room with bunkbeds in it. He noticed that TK was sitting on one of the beds.  
  
"Wh-What happened?" Joe asked him as he groggily sat up.  
  
"Ijin had his men grab you because he didn't want you to tell anyone that I was alive." he answered. "By the way, here's some food they left for you."  
  
"Thanks." Joe muttered as he accepted the bread, orange, and water. "But why am I not allowed to tell anyone you're alive? And no avoiding the question this time."  
  
"It's a long story and you look tired, so why don't I tell you later?" TK said, desperately trying to sidestep the question.  
  
Joe saw right through him. "Oh no you don't. We've got time, and I just slept so you're going to tell me everything NOW!"  
  
"Okay, okay." TK said, defeated. He took in a deep breath and began to tell Joe everything about the last 8 months of his life. 


	7. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Never have, never will. End of story.  
  
Joe was speechless when TK finished his story. 'I can't believe it, how could this happen?! And to TK at that. He's just a kid! I'd like to give that Ijin a piece of my mind. And a piece of my fist.'  
  
"Uh... Joe? Are you okay?" TK asked after several tense silent minutes. 'I never knew silence could be so loud.'  
  
"Huh?. Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just shocked is all."  
  
"Bet you liked it better when you thought I was dead huh? I understand if you're too ashamed to talk to me ever again."  
  
"NANI?!! Do you actually think I would prefer you dead?! And why would I be ashamed of you?!"  
  
"Well, all the things I've done..."  
  
"Ijin forced you to do those things TK, it is not your fault in ANY way! Besides, you were protecting your friends and family, as well as innocent people you've never met."  
  
"That doesn't change the fact that I did all those things."  
  
"Takeru stop blaming yourself! What would Matt say?" Joe knew that if anything would get through to TK, it would be this. For one thing Joe used TK's full name, something he never did, and for another thing, he brought up the person whose opinion was the only one that really mattered to TK: Matt.  
  
TK just stared at Joe for a while. Bringing up Matt was a low blow, but it did get him thinking. 'What would Matt say? Probably the same thing Joe is saying now. But that's his job as a big brother isn't it. Matt would never say anything to hurt me, so how can I know what he's really thinking? But what about Joe, it's not his job to tell me what I want, or need, to hear. And he does have the Crest of Reliability, so can't he be trusted to tell the truth? He's always come through before, so I owe it to him to trust him now.'  
  
"You're right Joe, thanks. I can always count on you."  
  
Joe smiled, "Well I didn't get my crest for nothing." His smile faded, "but what do we do about this?"  
  
"I have a plan, but we can't use it for a few days."  
  
"Great! So what's the plan?"  
  
"Well, every day when the guards bring food, they leave the door open for a few seconds. We can escape through there."  
  
"Small problem," Joe said, "The guards here are huge. Not to be pessimistic or anything, but how can we get past someone 3 times our size and 10 times as strong?"  
  
"That's why we have to wait. The guards take turns bringing the food, and soon it will be Marc's turn. Marc is only a little taller than you and pretty weak. He's used more for brains than brawn, but he doesn't have much of either. He'll be easy to get past."  
  
"Okay, but what about after we get past him?"  
  
"Each guard has a complete set of keys and an ID card. If we take those we can get past all of the locked barriers."  
  
"But what about the other guards?"  
  
"Since we're the only prisoners in this hallway guards come by in 20 minute increments. That will be plenty of time to get you out and get me back here. As for the other guards, it will simply be a matter of stealth and timing."  
  
"Hold on, back up! What did you mean about you getting back here? We're escaping together."  
  
"No, I can't go with you Joe. With this collar they could easily track and recapture us."  
  
"But I'm not leaving you. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you while I was gone."  
  
TK sighed, he would have to word this just right. "Look, Joe, if you don't go neither of us will ever get out, but if you do go, then we both have a chance. Besides, I lasted here 8 months before you came."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Please, Joe!" TK pleaded, knowing he was winning, "You have to! I'll be fine."  
  
"Well I guess I don't have much of a choice. But if you get hurt and Matt kills me, I'm coming back to haunt you!"  
  
TK smiled at his friend, maybe things would work out after all.  
  
The next few days passed quickly for TK and Joe as they worked out some of the details of the plan. Soon it was time to put it into action.  
  
The first half of the day was like any other, but when the boys heard the mid-day guard start down the hallway TK got in position behind the door and Joe sat casually on the bed.  
  
When the guard, Marc, came in he looked around before turning to Joe.  
  
"Where's that runt that's supposed to be in here with you?!" he demanded.  
  
"Bathroom," Joe said simply, hoping that he bought it.  
  
Apparently he did, "Fine, I'll just send the next guard in to check on you two," he muttered before putting the tray on the floor.  
  
As soon as Marc bent over, TK crept up behind him silently. He jumped on his back and quickly pushed the pressure point on his neck that rendered him unconscious. Once that was taken care of Joe grabbed the keys and card before following TK out of their room.  
  
"This way," TK whispered before heading down the hall.  
  
TK and Joe only crossed paths with a few guards, but were never seen. Even with that good luck, it took them a good ten minutes to get to one of the outside doors.  
  
"Okay," TK said to Joe, "Now we just have to get you over that fence, hidden, and get me back inside within the guards' 25 second blind period."  
  
"Oh, is that all?" Joe asked sarcastically.  
  
"Relax, we can do this. It's just a matter of timing it just right. On my signal. Ready, set GO!"  
  
With this the two boys sprinted to the fence. TK gave Joe a boost and made sure he was over the fence and hidden before turning to go back. He didn't realize that it was past the 25-second time slot.  
  
"Hey you!" a guard yelled when TK was halfway to the door, "What the hell do you think you're doing out here?!"  
  
TK froze, he had to think quickly. "I just wanted some fresh air. Is that a problem?!" he asked in his best tough guy voice.  
  
"Yeah, it is." The guard growled, "Let's go. Ijin will want to deal with you personally later."  
  
'I hope Joe's alright.' TK thought as he was roughly pulled back into the building. 'But maybe I should be more concerned about myself right now.' 


	8. Rescue Attempt

Disclaimer: Again? okay. I don't own Digimon and am definitely NOT making a profit from this fanfiction.  
  
As Joe watched the scene from his hiding place it took all of his willpower not to jump out and help TK. 'But then we would just be back to square one, only with higher security.' He stayed still for about 10 more minutes before making his move. Even at the speed he was going, it still took Joe 30 minutes to get to Odaiba.  
  
When he finally got to the city he sat down on a bench to think. 'Okay, I'm here. What now? I could go to the police, but Ijin could probably outshoot them and move his base. Then again, if I don't go to the police then TK will have no chance of getting out. What do I do?! ..I know! I'll ask one of the digidestined for help, they'll know what to do. Now, from where I am the closest is ...Matt. Figures. Well, he'll have to wait to tear me apart for leaving TK until we get TK back.' With that thought Joe got up and started to jog to Matt's apartment building.  
  
'Why does Matt have to live on the sixth floor?' Joe wondered as he tried to catch his breath, 'and why does the elevator have to be broken today?'  
  
Having finally caught his breath, Joe stood up, knocked on Matt's door and prayed he was home.  
  
Matt had just finished lunch and was cleaning up the kitchen when he heard somebody knocking. 'I wonder who that is? Probably another policeman come to tell me that someone else I know has disappeared.' He thought cynically.  
  
When he opened the door he found just the opposite. "JOE?! Come in, you've been gone for days! Are you hurt? Where were you?"  
  
"I was with TK." Joe replied.  
  
Matt stood frozen for a minute, too shocked to think straight. He finally found his voice. "Y-you were with TK? Is he alright? Where is he?" Matt asked now excited and frantic at the same time.  
  
Joe looked at the ground. "Well, that's why I'm here. TK needs help and I don't know what to do?"  
  
"Is he hurt or something? I don't understand. If he was with you, where is he now?"  
  
"Maybe I should tell you the whole story now," sighed Joe, "I don't know the details, but I know most of it." With that Joe told Matt everything TK had told him, and what had happened afterwards.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE HIM THERE?! Matt shouted after Joe finished. "HE'S JUST A KID! WHO KNOWS WHAT THEY'LL DO WHEN THEY FIND OUT THAT HE HELPED YOU ESCAPE!"  
  
"MATT! CALM DOWN!" Joe shouted, startling Matt. "I feel terrible about leaving him, but I didn't have a choice. And you chewing me out isn't helping TK. Now you can kill me if you want, but wait until later. Right now we have more important things to do."  
  
"You're right Joe, I'm sorry. It's just.. I didn't know what happened to him. I didn't think he was dead, but I didn't think he was being tortured like this either."  
  
"I know how you feel, it was a big shock to me too. But what do we do to help him now?"  
  
"I don't know. From what you've told me, it seems like the police might not have much of a chance against him."  
  
"That's what I thought, but where else can we go? They're our only option." Joe asked.  
  
"You're right, but what if Ijin wins and we never see TK again?" Matt asked desperately.  
  
"Don't think that way Matt. We have to try to stay positive. Now," Joe said, standing up, "Let's go to the police station."  
  
*  
  
While Joe and Matt had been talking, TK had been sitting in his room. Marc had still been unconscious when the other guard dragged TK back.  
  
TK scowled as he rubbed his arm. He could already feel the bruises forming.  
  
The guard had then dragged Marc out before going, undoubtedly, to tell Ijin about TK's little 'walk'.  
  
So now TK was awaiting, and fearing, his punishment. 'I hope Joe gets help before Ijin comes. With all he's done when I've made tiny mistakes, I don't want to know what he'll do now that I've broken one of the biggest rules here.' TK shuddered at the thought.  
  
He straightened up suddenly as he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He tensed as they stopped in front of his room. He heard a key turn in the lock and the door opened to reveal a very angry Ijin.  
  
"I hear that you were out by the fence today. And since you're friend is no where to be found, I surmise that you helped him escape. That is unacceptable and you will have to be punished most thoroughly to make sure you don't get any other ideas." With that Ijin stepped menacingly towards TK.  
  
*  
  
Joe and Matt sat nervously in the waiting room of the police station. When they had told the secretary about Ijin she had gone to tell the police chief immediately. She returned shortly and said that the two were to sit and wait until further notice.  
  
That had been 3 hours ago, and there had still been no word. Neither had said much as they were both so worried about TK.  
  
"Is there a Matt and a Joe in here?" asked a woman's voice suddenly.  
  
Both boys jumped and turned toward the voice.  
  
"Yes, that's us." Joe replied, "I'm Joe and that's Matt."  
  
"Very good. Now please follow me." the woman said.  
  
Joe and Matt followed her through the station until they came to a door marked 'Chief Sanchez'.  
  
"Go right in there." the woman said, "He's expecting you."  
  
As soon as Matt and Joe entered the room they were met with a powerful voice.  
  
"Ah, you must be the two I was told about. Come in, sit down. My name is Chief Sanchez."  
  
"Hello sir." Matt said as he sat down.  
  
"Alright. Now I bet you're wondering why I called you in here."  
  
Both boys nodded.  
  
"Well, you're here because I have good news and bad news for you. First, the good news. We found Takeru."  
  
"That's great!" Joe said excitedly, "..But wait, what's the bad news?"  
  
Chief Sanchez sighed and looked at his desk like it was the most interesting thing in the universe. "Well, you see, when we found him..." 


	9. Reunion

Disclaimer: For the last time: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON. There, are you happy now?  
  
"What? What is it?" Matt asked frantically.  
  
Well he was beaten up very badly. He had lost a lot of blood and had some broken ribs. The hospital gave him a blood transfusion but now he's in a comatose-like state. The doctors say that his chances of surviving will decrease dramatically if he does not wake up within the next one or two hours.  
  
Joe and Matt stared at the chief stunned. They could not believe that they had finally gotten TK back, only to find that he may die very soon.  
  
"Come on," Matt said to Joe suddenly, "we have to get to the hospital." With that the two boys started running to Odaiba General.  
  
"Can you tell us where to find Takaishi Takeru, please?" Matt asked the hospital receptionist while trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Relation?" the receptionist asked robotically.  
  
"I'm his brother, and this is a family friend."  
  
"I see. Well Mr. Takaishi is only allowed immediate family visitors. Doctors orders. You'll have to wait here." She said this to Joe, who nodded. She then turned back to Matt. "Now, if you'll follow me, I'll show you to the room."  
  
She led Matt to a hallway labeled 'Children's ICU'.  
  
"He is in room 152, right over there." She said indicating a door right across from them. "A nurse will be by to check on him soon if you have any questions."  
  
"Thank you." Matt replied numbly as he made his way to the door.  
  
When Matt opened the door he saw TK for the first time in 8 months, but this wasn't how he had envisioned the meeting. There was TK, lying on the hospital bed looking very pale. He was connected to an IV and heart rate monitor, and had an oxygen mask on. He also had many bandages all over his body and Matt could see where he had already bled through.  
  
Anger coursed through him. 'How DARE anyone do this to my little brother! They had better run because when I'm through with them they'll be 100 times worse then TK is!' But his anger was replaced almost immediately by brotherly concern. When he walked over to TK's side, it took everything he had to not break down crying. 'He looks how I feel,' Matt thought, 'Helpless.'  
  
Matt sat down on the chair next to the bed and held TK's hand. "Hey squirt." He said just above a whisper. "It's been a long time. I know you probably can't hear me, but I need you to wake up. We all do. I lost you before to Ijin, but I refuse to loose you now. You have to fight this. Please TK don't die, don't leave me again. I need you here. I love you little bro. ..." Matt couldn't hold it in anymore. He put his head down on the bed next to TK and sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
Suddenly Matt felt a squeeze on his hand accompanied with a tiny weak voice. "Don't worry Matt, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Matt's head shot up and he looked at TK. His eyes were open, though they were filled with pain. "TK." Matt gasped before enveloping him into a tight hug, being careful not to hurt him. TK somehow managed to hug back just as tightly. The two brothers pulled apart reluctantly as their parents rushed in. Their mother was sobbing as she squeezed TK so tightly that he had to fight to not cry out in pain from the pressure on his ribs. Their father stood behind Matt with his hands reassuringly placed on Matt's shoulders.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt," a nurse said as she walked in, "but visiting hours are almost over. One of you can stay here for the night on the spare bed, but two of you have to leave."  
  
"Please, let me stay." Matt pleaded with his parents.  
  
His mom looked unsure, but luckily his dad sided with him. "Come on Nancy, let the boys have some time together. They need it."  
  
"Well... alright, but I'm coming back first thing tomorrow."  
  
Matt shot his parents a grateful look as they left before turning back to TK, who was now propped up in a sitting position.  
  
"You scared me squirt. I thought I was going to lose you."  
  
" I waited 8 months to see you again Matt, I wasn't going to leave when you were right there." TK replied smiling slightly.  
  
Matt smiled back. "So, did ya miss me while you were gone?"  
  
"Of course I missed you. What kind of brother do you take me for?!" he asked with mock indignation.  
  
Matt laughed. "Still the same old TK."  
  
TK's smile faded. "Well, not exactly."  
  
Matt frowned. Joe had mentioned something about TK feeling guilty. "What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Didn't Joe tell you?" TK asked, puzzled.  
  
"Well, he told me about the things that Ijin forced you to do."  
  
"See, I'm not the same old TK that you remember."  
  
"You're right." Matt said decidedly, "You've grown up since I last saw you."  
  
"That's not what I mean," TK scowled, "and you know it."  
  
"I know that nothing that happened was your fault." Matt paused, "and I know that, even though Ijin got away, they found his stash and everything was returned or reimbursed. No harm done."  
  
TK looked up. "Really?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Really." Matt replied, hoping he had gotten through to him. "and nobody's pressing charges so now you can go back to your old life as if nothing happened."  
  
"That'll be great." TK said.  
  
"Yup," said Matt, "and the first thing we'll do is rent that monster movie you wanted to see all those months ago and watch it, just you and me."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
At that moment a nurse walked in. "Hello," she greeted them, "It's good to see you awake Takeru, but now I'm going to give you medicine that will put you right back to sleep for the night." She turned to Matt, "You can sleep over there on the extra bed, alright?"  
  
Matt nodded.  
  
"Good. Now Takeru, this will burn for a few seconds, but it will pass." While she said this, the nurse injected TK with a foggy liquid. "If you need anything just call. Otherwise I'll be back in the morning to check on you."  
  
Both boys nodded and the nurse smiled as she left.  
  
A few minutes later TK and Matt were both fast asleep.  
  
*  
  
TK was released a week later with strict instructions to not over-exert himself.  
  
It had been another week since then and TK was feeling much better. He felt especially good today because Matt was coming over to spend the weekend with him and their mom.  
  
When there was a knock on the door TK jumped up, forgetting that his ribs were still very sore. He winced and quickly sat back down.  
  
"Stay there TK. You're still not supposed to move much. I'll get the door." His mom called from the kitchen.  
  
'Now she tells me.' Thought TK as he rubbed his sore chest.  
  
"You alright squirt?"  
  
TK looked up in surprise, he hadn't noticed Matt walk into the room.  
  
"Yeah, just sore. Nothing to worry about." He replied giving his brother a reassuring smile.  
  
"Okay, if you're sure." Matt said looking concerned.  
  
"So, did you get the movie?" TK asked trying to change the subject.  
  
Matt smiled. "Sure did. Let's watch it now, but let me know if it gets too scary."  
  
"Matt!" TK said rolling his eyes.  
  
"I know, I know. Now let's watch."  
  
As the two watched the movie together they realized that this was what being a brother was all about, and nothing could ever break their bond. At least, that's what they thought.  
  
The End.? 


End file.
